My Baddest Bride
by Aican-mi
Summary: Our wedding just a mistake. Make our heart is broken. And last ...make me lost your heart forever. 'Cause a single word you say , "aku mencintai ...nya" everything gonna change now. Happy or Sad ending? Choose one i will give it fo ya. KrisTao with SuLay. RnR please
**Aic** **an** **'s present**

 **My first KrisTao fanfiction on**

 **Anyway , GS for Uke!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku tak mengerti dengan jalan pikir kedua orangtua kita kala itu

Aku sama sekali tak mengenalmu

Begitu juga dengan kau yang tak mengenalku

.

Pandangan jijik satu –sama lain sering kita arahkan

Tapi rencana yang Tuhan berikan memang unik

Aku sama sekali tak menyangka akan mengalami hal serumit ini

.

Cinta yang gagal.

.

Cinta pertamaku yang gagal

.

Lucu , kan?

.

.

 **My Baddest Bride**

 **+Prolog+**

 **Huang.**

"Yixing.. apa Zitao sudah bangun?"

Ucapan lembut Nyonya. **Huang** di pagi yang mendung itu sukses membuat **Huang** Yixing tersedak sarapannya sendiri. Ia sudah menduga , sekalipun ia malas membangunkan gadis cantik namun jika sudah tidur seperti orang mati –adiknya- itu, tetap saja pada akhirnya baik Mamanya ataupun Papanya akan mengandalkannya juga membangunkan gadis bengal yang tidur dilantai kedua tepat di depan kamarnya itu.

Ia menghela nafas.

"Kapan gadis yang sudah menginjak kelas tiga junior _high-school_ itu bisa bangun sendiri, ma? Aku jamin, dunia sudah kiamat kalau begitu."

terkekeh kecil mendengar nada mengeluh yang teramat sangat dari Putri sulung nya itu. Benar-benar tidak menyangka bahwa kedua putrinya yang sangat dekat ini ternyata memiliki sifat yang tidak terpaut jauh. Baik Yixing ataupun Zitao, mereka sama-sama keras kepala.

"Yasudah, bangunkan dia kalau begitu. Sekarang sudah hampir pukul tujuh , sayang. Mama tidak mau dia terlambat."

"Baik , ma"

Tidak mungkin Yixing berani membantah sosok yang menjadi malaikat tak bersayapnya itu. Cepat-cepat gadis yang berusia tujuhbelas tahun itu menghabiskan sarapannya dan melesat ke lantai atas menuju kamar sang Adik.

Sekali lagi ,

Mendung menghiasi langit pagi Beijing hari ini. Ibukota dari negara terpadat pertama di Dunia itu. Yang sama mendungnya seperti suasana hati Yixing saat ini.

Tetapi keadaan cuaca seperti ini justru benar-benar mendukung seorang gadis yang sedang bergelut dengan selimutnya di atas ranjang , makin merapatkan matanya. Tanpa memperdulikan sekalipun mendung, tetapi jam weker miliknya tak mungkin mati. Sekarang sudah pukul tujuh, dan dia nyaris terlambat sekolah. Benar-benar nyaris terlambat sebelum teriakan menggemparkan milik sang kakak menyapa indra pendengar nya.

"Bangun kau Zitao! Apa kau tidak lihat sekarang sudah jam berapa , Huh!?" Teriakan dahsyat itu juga disertai dengan ditarik paksanya selimut milik sang adik dan juga guncangan kencang pada tubuh yang masih terpejam di ranjang tersebut.

Gadis itu tak mengindahkan teriakan sang kakak yang bak sedang berseriosa itu sama sekali. Jujur , ia masih sangat mengantuk. Semalam suntuk ia diharuskan untuk membaca modul dan berbagai-jenis-buku lain yang sejenis dengannya. Mata nya masih sangat lelah sekali. Sungguh .

"Kumohon Yixing-jie..tidak kah kau masih memiliki rasa _kakak_ siawi? Aku benar-benar lelah hari ini, izinkan aku tidak ke sekolah ya? ya?"Zitao mencoba membujuk.

Yixing menatapnya sebentar, "Boleh saja.."Wajah Zitao mencerah seketika itu juga. "..asal kau berjanji padaku untuk memberikan nilai sempurna saat kelulusan nanti. 100 , tanpa kecuali. Deal?"lanjut gadis yang berusia duatahun lebih tua dari Zitao itu dengan entengnya.

Seharusnya Zitao tidak menaruh harapan sama sekali dengan kakaknya yang super sadis ini , kan?. Oke , ini kesalahannya.

"Sial! Kau tahu , jie , kau bisa single selamanya jika terus bersikap -sok-intelektual-?"

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu bagus kan, aku jadi bisa mengawasimu sampai akhir hayat ku. Do'a yang baik gadis Huang bungsu, aku suka itu."

"AKU MAU MANDI JADI CEPATLAH KELUAR DARI SINI KAU!?"

.

.

.

 **Wu.**

"Ge. "

Suasana mansion –megah- **Wu** pagi ini terlihat tenang seperti biasanya. Dengan aroma roti panggang beserta Americano hangat favorit dua kakak-beradik tampan tak tertolong itu yang menguar dengan menggiurkan disekeliling mereka. Dengan **Wu** tertua yang tampak dengan nyaman, membaca koran pagi nya sambil sesekali meminum Americano miliknya pelan-pelan.

Sedangkan **Wu** muda tampak sibuk dengan buku rangkuman materi untuk persiapan ujiannya. Keduanya tampak tampan dan tak terbantahkan hanya dengan sekali lihat saja. Sekalipun terlihat sekali perbedaan sifat dari keduanya , - **Wu** tertua memiliki sifat ketus dan juga dingin berlebih. Sedangkan **Wu** muda malah memiliki sifat yang berbanding terbalik dengan kakaknya. Ia ramah. Sangat. Terhadap siapapun- tetapi baik **Wu** tertua ataupun muda, kedua nya sangat akur dan terbuka satu sama lain.

"Kenapa?"

"Hari ini kau pulang duluan saja, aku ada jam tambahan."

"Oh. Aku sampai lupa kalau kau sudah kelas tiga sekarang , Suho."

"Itu karena kau terlalu sibuk dengan kafein ketika disekolah. Tidakkah cukup minum kopi saat sarapan , ge? Syarat agar tidak mengantuk saat jam pertama saja."

"Kau tahu? Kau banyak bicara."

Suho terkekeh kecil dengan ucapan sang kakak. Setidaknya kakaknya itu menggubris ucapannya , kan? Sekalipun membalas dengan kata alakadarnya itu.

" **Wu Yifan , Wu Suho**..kalian sudah selesai dengan sarapan kalian , nak?"suara indah milik Nyonya. **Wu** terdengar ditengah-tengah sarapan kedua putra nya. Baik Yifan ataupun Suho , sama-sama menoleh kearah dimana datangnya suara sang Ibu. Dengan pakaian rumah yang tertutup dengan celemek itu, bagi mereka beliau tetaplah secantik biasanya.

"Aku sudah selesai dari tadi , bu."Suho melirik Yifan sebentar. "Dan begitu pula dengan gege, kurasa"

tersenyum mendengarnya. "Ayah kalian akan pulang malam ini, pastikan kalian ada di rumah sebelum jam sembilan malam. Oke?" keduanya mengangguk singkat. "kalau begitu , berangkatlah sekolah. Ibu tidak ingin dua anak Ibu yang memiliki predikat Siswa teladan disekolah mendadak tercemar karena terlambat."

"Kami berangkat."Kali ini Yifan yang bicara sebelum melesatkan tubuhnya menjauhi sang Ibu yang diekori oleh Suho dibelakangnya. Suho menyempatkan diri melambaikan tangan sebelum bayangan ibunya benar-benar sudah tak terlihat lagi.

.

.

.

Kehidupan yang sangat hangat dan ringan

Siapa yang menyangka akan berubah sedrastis ini dengan cepat

.

.

"Aku mencintai ... _ **nya**_ "

.

.

Hanya karena ada sosok lain disetiap masing-masing relung hati

Benar-benar rasa yang menjijikan

Tapi anehnya,

Kita tetap mempertahankannya hingga akhir

.

Hingga semuanya terluka

.

Apa yang salah jika aku jatuh cinta

Jika bukan dengan sosok mu?

 **DELETE/CONTINUED**

 **MIND TO REVIEW? : )**


End file.
